Oracle
by Meredith Liv
Summary: Luhan, seorang gadis 19 tahun yang mempunyai kehidupan sulit karna memiliki indera ke-6. Sampai seseorang datang ke kehidupannya dan membawa sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah dibayangkan. It's hunhan! Gs! Fantasy! Mind to rnr? Thanks.
1. Prolog

Oracle

Hunhan fanfic by Meredith Liv

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan, perempuan berumur 19 tahun yang dijauhi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karna dianggap gila dan selalu mengaku dirinya bisa melihat masa depan. Dan di saat terpuruk Luhan, seorang lelaki datang dan mengajak untuk merubah hidupnya.<p>

Sehun, seorang detektif junior yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang. Bagaimana bila Sehun menghargai kelebihan Luhan dan tidak menganggapnya gila?

Tetapi malah menawari Luhan menjadi partnernya dan memecahkan banyak misteri yang bahkan dikategorikan kelas B atau bahkan A?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Halo~~

Author kembali nih, maaf buat ff yang tidak memuaskan sebelumnya karna author masih sangat - sangat belum ngerti tentang tulis-menulis T.T karna bidang author memang bukan disini, hehe tapi author sering dapet banyak ide aneh yang masuk gitu aja ke otak, jadi dari pada dilupain mending dibikin ff walaupun ga begitu bagus kan? Lol :v

Gmn prolog ffnya? Menarik ga? Kalo penasaran review oke? Insyaallah author bakal lanjutin ini, terimakasih~


	2. Me?

Oracle

Hunhan's fanfic by Meredith Liv

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seoul, 2019.<p>

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan kota ini. Membawa diriku entah kemana kakiku ingin pergi, aku tak takut tersesat. Bahkan jika diriku tersesat dan hilang, orang tuaku dipastikan akan gembira mendengar kabar itu.

Lahir dari keluarga terpandang dengan harta dimana - mana tak membuatku bahagia. Kau ingin tau kenapa? Karna mereka menganggapku gila.

Orang tua yang kusayangi menganggapku gila. Ironis bukan? Hanya karna kau seorang cenayang yang bisa melihat sama depan dan masa lalu, serta selalu berkelahi dengan teman sekelas. Entahlah, aku juga bingung dengan itu. Sejak umurku 9 tahun, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku.

Kepalaku pusing, mataku seperti melihat sebuah rekaman film lama yang telah rusak dan tanganku mulai menulis sesuatu yang aneh pada dinding kamar. Tahun, tanggal, bulan, serta kejadian yang akan terjadi. Itu semua membuat orang disekitarku menjauhiku, menganggapku sampah kemudian menyingkirkanku.

Udara Seoul semakin dingin, aku pun mengeratkan genggaman pada jaketku dan berjalan pulang. Melewati kerumunan wanita centil yang hanya peduli dengan uang dan penampilan, dan itu membuatku muak. Kupercepat langkah kakiku dan masuk kehalaman rumah, menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

Kubuka pintu putih tinggi yang terlihat mahal itu dengan perlahan, berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan dengan arsitektur Eropa dan masuk kekamarku. Bahkan pembantu yang berkerja di rumahku saja seperti menganggapku tidak ada, sial.

Kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur, menatap langit-langit putih kamarku yang dipenuhi oleh stiker bintang dan sekali lagi, ku hembuskan nafasku dengan berat.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing, pengelihatanku mulai kabur dan kurasakan sebuah rekaman film lama yang rusak di kepalaku.

Pesawat berwarna merah dengan sayap putih itu tampak membumbung tinggi di udara, bagai burung yang telah bebas dari sangkarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sayap kiri pesawat itu mengeluarkan asap hitam dari baling-balingnya, meliuk-liuk di udara seperti kehilangan keseimbangan seakan pertanda bahwa pesawat itu akan jatuh. Dan benar! Pesawat itu akhirnya jatuh, menyebabkan ledakan disertai kemunculan api yang lumayan besar.

Kurasakan tubuhku terbang mendekat kearah puing-puing pesawat itu. Suaran jeritan dan isakan tangis terdengar bergemuruh dari segala arah penjuru mata angin. Organ-organ manusia berserakan dimana-mana, bagaikan lapangan organ massal yang sedang dipamerkan, terlihat banyak genangan darah segar yang seolah menyelimuti keadaan disini.

DEG!

Mataku terbelalak dan tubuhku melemas, kuremas jariku sendiri dan merasakan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhku.

"2032.26.04. Pesawat amerika TF572 jatuh," ucapku lirih dengan kening berkerut. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya kasar dan meneteskan beberapa liquid bening dari mataku. Rasanya sakit. Bagai seorang manusia yang terdampar pada pulau alien. Aku merasa aneh, berbeda.

Aku beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil sebuah catatan hitam dari dalam tasku; menuliskan kejadian yang tadi terlintas begitu saja dikepalaku. Kubuka lembar pertama, kedua, dan seterusnya; membacanya ulang dan menatapnya sendu. Lihatlah catatanku, kejadian penting dan mungkin bersejarah dari tahun 1954 sampai 2032 ada disini. Mulai kejadian yang melibatkan suatu negara sampai adanya planet aneh bernama planet X yang mendekati Bumi.

Ku urut pelan kepalaku yang masih terasa pusing hingga saat ini. Menuliskan kejadian yang tadi lewat di kepalaku kemudian beranjak untuk mengganti baju seragam dengan baju tidur santai dan kembali merebahkan badanku ke kasur; mencoba untuk menyelami lautan alam mimpi yang mungkin bisa membuatku melupakan masalahku di dunia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rutinitas membosankan yang selalu kebanyakan orang normal lakukan, **sekolah**. Ku pandangi pantulan diriku di cermin dan tanganku yang terulur untuk meraba pipiku sendiri. Diriku tidak aneh, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang selalu berwarna merah serta hazel coklat kebiruan dengan rambut coklat madu lurus se punggung. Penampilanku tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, kan?

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan beranjak dari sana, melewati ruangan 'Eropa' dan berjalan kearah mobil yang siap mengantarkanku sekolah.

'Ck, supir tak sopan' bantiku. Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Ku lesakan badanku ke jok belakang mobil dan bermain dengan smartphoneku tanpa memperdulikan supir sialan itu yang sedang berpura-pura perhatian kepadaku. Mencari tempat-tempat yang menurutku bagus untuk kudatangi dikala sedih dan tertekan. Terus berkutat dengan smartphoneku membuatku tak menyadari sudah tiba di tempat mengerikan ini, sekolah.

Tidak, bukan karna aku murid bodoh yang selalu di marahi oleh guru, bukan juga karna ada hantu yang berkeliaran disana. Tapi karna pasti murid-murid lain akan mengabaikanku bahkan akan membullyku, yah walaupun aku selalu menang melawan mereka.

Aku keluar dari Limosin hitam itu dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasku. Tatapan aneh dan takut dari murid-murid lain di koridor sudah menjadi sarapan pagiku setiap hari, mulai dari tatapan aneh kearahku, berbisik yang tidak-tidak tentangku, sampai menertawaiku di depanku langsung. Dan hasilnya aku membuat karya indah pada wajahnya yaitu puluhan bekas pukulan.

Ku masuki kelas dengan tanda XII-A dipintunya. Ya, kelas unggulan. Ku dudukkan pantatku ke kursi dingin dengan pandangan tak kalah dinginnya dari kursi ini kearah anak-anak kelasku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" bentakku. Mereka langsung menundukkan kepala dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan urusan mereka. "Bodoh," lanjutku.

Bel berbunyi nyaring memenuhi seluruh kelas serta koridor sekolah dan perlahan kursi-kursi dikelasku mulai penuh. Sekali lagi, aku menarik nafas dalam dan mendenguskannya kasar.

Tap..

.

Tap..

.

Tap..

Suara sepatu Luhan terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang telah sepi itu, wajar saja karna waktu pelajaran sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dari arah belakang terlihat tiga gadis berjalan bagai model amatir dengan rok pendek diatas lutut dan baju sempit yang terlihat menekan dada mereka seperti kekurangan bahan. Salah satu gadis itu menjambak rambut madu Luhan dan menariknya kebelakang cukup keras.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya, Joy?" Luhan menggertak gadis yang tengah menjambak rambutnya dengan suara datar.

"Kau memang bisa apa, idiot? Menonjokku seperti waktu itu? Haha! Lucu sekali," balas gadis itu lalu mengisyaratkan kedua temannya untuk memegangi dan menyeret Luhan. Dengan sigap kedua temannya mengerti dan melakukan apa yang tadi di perintahkan oleh Joy.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, bukit belakang sekolah. Dengan lengan kiri Luhan yang di pegangi oleh Seulgi dan lengan kanannya yang di pegangi oleh Taeyeon, sementara Joy mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan kasar yang menyebabkan pemilik dagu itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu tempo hari, bocah idiot," Senyum licik tercetak di bibir Joy dan tangannya bersiap-siap akan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Luhan. "Rasakan!" lanjutnya.

SRET

.

BUGH!

Joy membelalakan matanya, dilihatnya wajah Taeyeon yang terkena pukulan tinjunya. Dia mengambil langkah mundur sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Dia memukul sahabatnya sendiri!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Joy!" Teriak Taeyeon marah dan tidak terima. Rupanya dari tadi Luhan sengaja tidak berusaha melepaskan pegangan untuk mengumpulkan tenaga agar berhasil menarik Taeyeon dan sedikit mendorong Seulgi agar Taeyeon berada dalam posisinya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja! S-sungguh!" Joy berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak goyang. Tanpa diduga, Taeyeon malah membalas pukulan Joy dan terjadi perdebatan kecil disana. Tak membuang kesempatan, Luhan menarik kerah baju milik Seulgi dan melayangkan beberapa tinjunya ke arah perut gadis itu. Mendorongnya kearah Joy yang menyebabkan Seulgi dan Joy jatuh tersungkur.

Dengan gerakan cepat pula, Luhan menarik rambut Taeyeon dan menggoyangkan tangannya kasar menjambak rambut Taeyeon; menarik dan mendorong Taeyeon ke arah kedua gadis itu. Menggenggam jemarinya yang kini dipenuhi rambut-rambut milik Taeyeon. Luhan mendekat kearah Joy dan memamerkan smirk menakutkan miliknya.

"Sekarang, kau milikku," ucapnya dingin dan mendorong bahu Joy hingga terjatuh dan langsung menindih tubuh Joy dan memukul wajahnya hingga babak belur. Melihat Joy tak berkutik, Luhan yakin gadis yang ia pukuli sudah pingsan.

Terdengar suara isak tangis perempuan yang Luhan yakini itu adalah suara Taeyeon. Dengan perlahan Luhan bangkit dan melirik tajam kearah Taeyeon dan Seulgi. "Sekali lagi kalian mengusikku, ku pastikan kalian tak akan bisa melihat bayangan diri kalian sendiri pada cermin," ujarnya lalu pergi.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Xi Luhan!" jerit Taeyeon. Seolah tuli, Luhan tak memperdulikan teriakan gadis itu dan tetap berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kedua kali, Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi ini lagi. Mengetukkan sol sepatu Nike abu-abunya yang terlihat mahal sambil tersenyum bagai puas akan sesuatu. Berjalan keluar sekolah dan melewati jalanan yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Luhan memang selalu pulang dengan berjalan kaki karna itu kemauannya, setidaknya ia punya waktu luang untuk melepas kepenatan. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi yang menandakan cacing-cacing dalam perutnya sudah meminta pasokan makanan.

'Sedikit jalan-jalan tidak ada salahnya' batinnya.

Melewati jembatan kecil dan berbelok ke kiri, melewati beberapa kios makanan dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang memberikannya brosur yang menurut Luhan tidak berguna. Memasuki kedai ramen –makanan kesukaan Luhan- dan memesan semangkok ramen disana. Sejak Luhan masuk ke dalam kedai, ada seorang lelaki dari arah jam 2 Luhan selalu menatap gerak-geriknya. Merasa risih, Luhan menatap lelaki yang sangat tampan itu dan menyadari ia memang sedang diperhatikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pelayan datang dengan semangkuk ramen panas pada nampannya. Memberikan mangkok itu kepada Luhan dan meninggalkannya. Dengan segera Luhan langsung memakannya karna mengingat tradisi keluarga Luhan memang berpegang pada kata 'makanlah sebelum dingin'.

Setelah selesai menikmati ramennya, Luhan merogoh sakunya dan tak menemukan dompetnya disana. Dengan muka datar dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah lelaki tadi dan dilihatnya lelaki itu tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak mendekatinya; duduk disampingnya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Perlu bantuan?" Luhan melirik lelaki itu lalu memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Tidak, terimakasih," jawabnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan meminjam 2 won kepada orang yang sedang mengajakku bicara saat ini," ujarnya sambil tertawa geli. Luhan menatap lelaki itu dan berkata, "Baiklah, boleh aku meminjam 2 won mu, tuan?".

Wajah lelaki itu tampak berbinar, melihat itu Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Beritahukan namamu dulu, dan ah! Izinkan aku menjemputmu besok sepulang sekolah, bagaimana?" tanya lelaki itu. Luhan menatapnya tajam, mendengus sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku bukan pekerja s*x, asal kau tau" suara Luhan terdengar dingin.

"Aku tau, kau anak keluarga Xi bukan? Aku Oh sehun, aku berkerja sebagai detektif yang mengabdi kepada pemerintah Korea Selatan," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan tanda pengenal detektifnya dan menatap tag name pada seragam Luhan. Dengan gengsi Luhan melirik tanda pengenal itu lalu wajah lelaki itu.

"Namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Sekarang bolehkah aku meminjam 2 won mu dan bergegas pulang?" Luhan melirik jam tangan yang bertengger indah di tangannya lalu menatap lelaki itu. "Baiklah, aku akan meminjamkannya dan mengantarkanmu pulang," Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan kearah kasir, tampak seperti akan membayar sesuatu.

Setelah Luhan melihat lelaki itu berbalik dan menghampirinya, Luhan bergegas keluar dari kedai dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedai itu. "Y-yak! Tunggu aku Lu!" teriak lelaki itu. Dengan pandangan dingin, Luhan tak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan dengan cepat.

Lelaki itu berlari mensejajarkan dirinya dengan langkah kaki Luhan. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan selamat sampai tujuan, tuan puteri," Sehun menunjukkan senyum mematikan andalannya tetapi itu tak bereaksi apapun terhadap Luhan.

"Kita baru kenal dan kau menyebutku tuan puteri? Dasar pria mesum, menyingkirlah! Jika tidak aku akan berteriak," ucap Luhan yang menambah kecepatan jalannya. Tak mau kalah lelaki tadi juga ikut menambah kecepatannya dan menyusul Luhan.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah, kau harus mengembalikan 2 won ku lalu jalan-jalan denganku, baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," Lelaki yang sedari tadi mengganggu Luhan akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terserahmu saja!" jawab Luhan. Sehun menatap punggung sempit yang lama kelamaan mulai menghilang; mengeratkan jaket dan berjalan kearah yang berbeda dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'Manis sekali' batinnya.

.

.

To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Halo~

Hehe.

Maaf ya chap ini pendek, soalnya author lg ga begitu pingin nulis yang panjang-panjang T.T author juga lg to sama nulis ff yg The King Of The War, dan baru jadi setengah :v Disini author ga pake misal : Luhan POV atau apalah itu, jadi tinggal disimak saja. Maaf untuk typonya.

Jadi gimana chap 1 nya? Disini emang author bikin Luhan dengan peran yang dingin tapi hangat di saat yang berbeda. Maaf banget kalo menurut reader ini terlalu pendek, namanya juga chap 1 kan? Hehe /alesan/

Jadi, terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff amburegul ini. Kritik dan saran sangat berharga untuk membuat suatu karya yang lebih baik lagi. Saya tunggu kalian di kotak review.

Jujur saja, membaca tapi tak meninggalkan jejak itu memuakkan.

Terimakasih~


	3. Love or Hate?

Oracle

Hunhan's fanfic by Meredith Liv

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

'Pria mesum' batin Luhan.

Tubuh mungil itu kembali menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul untuk waktu yang cukup lama, menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menetapkan tujuan selanjutnya, yaitu kembali ke rumah. Luhan merasa aneh; kesal namun senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Belum pernah ada orang yang bertindak seperti itu kepadanya, bahkan orang tuanya.

Kening Luhan berkerut, tampak berfikir tentang apa yang orang tadi katakan, 'menjemput dan berjalan-jalan'. Berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan itu, wajah Luhan kembali mendatar, terus berjalan dan menyalip orang-orang dengan kecepatan langkah yang lambat, sesekali melirik beberapa pasangan kekasih yang sedang memamerkan kemesraan di depan umum.

"Sombong sekali," ucap Luhan sambil menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus kesal.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Luhan mulai kabur, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah menyeberang jalan dengan es krim cokelat di tangannya. Dari arah kiri anak tersebut terlihat sebuah truk besar bermuatan kasur yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, melihat seorang anak yang tengah berada di tengah jalan, supir bus itu mengerem truk dengan spontan, namun hasilnya nihil.

Truk itu sukses menghantam tubuh anak kecil tadi yang menyebabkan tubuh anak kecil itu terpental beberapa meter jauhnya. Darah mulai terlihat mengucur dengan deras dari arah kepala belakang anak itu, memberikan warna baru pada aspal jalanan yang semula berwarna hitam.

Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung menghampiri anak itu lalu memanggil namanya sembari menangis, membuat beberapa orang yang tengah lewat memfokuskan perhatian dan membantu wanita itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat lutut Luhan sedikit menekuk; menahan berat tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Menatap sekeliling dan membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ini tempat anak itu di tabrak! Ia tolehkan wajah pucatnya ke arah kanan dan melihat anak kecil yang sama persis seperti didalam bayangannya; meneguk liur dengan susah payah lalu bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. INI DJAVU!

'Aku harus cepat pulang' batinnya. Ia percepat langkah kakinya dan mulai terisak kecil, mencoba mengabaikan suara orang - orang dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera.

.

TIN! TIN!

.

CKITT!

.

BRAK!

.

TIN!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bulatan cahaya berwarna jingga terang itu terlihat malu-malu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menggantikan cahaya rembulan dan ribuan bintang dengan pancaran cahaya hangatnya. Matahari telah muncul yang menandakan ini sudah pagi hari dan Luhan harus berangkat sekolah.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama mandi yang melekat pada tubuh tingginya; membuka lemari pakaian dan berganti baju. Ia melangkah pelan menuju cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya disana.

Mengambil sebuah kunciran berwarna biru muda yang tampak serasi dengan warna matanya; mengangkat helaian rambut madunya keatas dan mengikatnya dengan rapi. Ditatapnya kembali wajah itu; tersenyum simpul lalu mendengus.

'Apa detektif itu akan datang? Sebenarnya kalau di lihat-lihat, wajahnya lumayan juga' batinya.

Luhan menatap aneh dirinya, memukul kepalanya pelan lalu beranjak dari sana. Melewati ruangan rumahnya dan menuju mobil. Hal yang sama berulang setiap hari. Luhan yang pergi sekolah tanpa berpamitan dan sarapan, melewati ruangan 'Eropa', dan bermain smartphonenya saat didalam mobil. Ia merasa hidupnya hampa, bagai sebuah film dengan judul yang sama yang di putar setiap harinya, membosankan.

.

.

.

Ia dudukan kembali pantatnya pada kursi yang selalu sama setiap hari; pojok kiri belakang dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan softball sekolahnya itu. Gadis itu kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan mulai menatap smartphone berwarna abu-abu di tangan kirinya untuk sekedar membuang waktu luang menunggu bel.

Ia lirik sekilas murid-murid kelasnya yang ia anggap memuakkan sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku sejarah tebal yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang membacanya akan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Menyiapkan diri untuk bertempur melawan soal-soal membosankan saat ulangan harian sejarah yang akan diadakan hari ini. Untungnya Luhan bukanlah murid bodoh yang menyalahgunakan waktu longgarnya untuk melakukan hal tidak penting dan tidak berguna seperti mengecek sosial media yang dipastikan tak ada gunanya atau menggosip di sana-sini.

Terdengar suara gebrakan dari arah pintu dan munculan 3 gadis yang mengusik Luhan kemarin; Seulgi, Joy, dan Taeyeon, dengan wajah Joy yang babak belur dan rambut Taeyeon yang terlihat pitak sebelah itu. Oh sungguh, itu sangat menggelikan.

Ia angkat sebelah bibirnya menyerigai lalu menertawakan pemandangan menggemaskan itu, entahlah, Luhan merasa senang jika mereka seperti itu. Mengingat hasil karya yang dibuat oleh tangannya sendiri sukses membuat murid lain menatap takut kearah Luhan.

'Aku menang lagi' batinnya.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, orang-orang di kelasku mulai berhamburan keluar kecuali diriku. Kuangkat tanganku perlahan dan melirik jam tangan untuk memastikan pukul berapa saat ini; menatap langit sore yang indah melewati kaca jendela bening di sampingku dan mendesahkan nafas perlahan.

Ku urut pelan kepalaku sejenak lalu beranjak pergi dari sana, berjalan tenang melewati kerumunan murid yang mempunyai urusannya masing-masing. Samar-samar kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan lantang, suara lelaki yang kurasa tidak asing bagiku. Ku hentikan langkah kakiku tepat didepan gerbang sekolah, mengerutkan dahi dan menolehkan kepalaku mencari arah suara.

DEG!

Pria tinggi dengan kaos putih polos dan jaket berwarna biru dongker dilengkapi jeans warna biru muda dan kulit seputih susu serta rambut hitam pekat yang menawan menghampiriku dengan senyum yang tercetak di bibirnya.

Melangkah bagai pria dewasa yang akan menjemput kekasih hatinya. Aku mendesah pelan dan memalingkan wajahku. Dirinya sudah berasa disampingku saat ini, memiringkan badannya dan menatap wajahku.

"Jadi, kau mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanyanya. Mataku langsung menyipit dan menatap tajam kearahnya; mengeluarkan dompet dan mencari dua lembar uang won lalu memberikannya. Ku lihat keningnya berkerut dan menatap heran kearahku seolah meminta jawaban apa yang saat ini tengah kulakukan.

"Ini hutangku yang kemarin, tinggalkan aku sendiri mulai sekarang," ucapku dingin lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Kulihat ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya, oh sungguh aku tak peduli. Ku bawa diriku dengan cepat pergi dari hadapannya, menyusuri jalanan yang akan membawaku pulang kembali ke rumah.

Terdengar langkah kakinya yang mulai mendekatiku, beberapa teriakannya yang memanggil namaku pun kuabaikan; berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tak peduli. Kurasakan tangannya meraih tanganku dan mengaitkan sesuatu disana.

SRET

.

KLEK

"Dapat," Pria mesum itu menatapku dan tersenyum lebar. Ku hembuskan nafasku kasar dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" ucapku dingin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan tampak berfikir. "Ingin makan ramen hangat dicuaca sedingin ini, kau pasti akan suka itu," ujarnya enteng.

"Aku tidak lapar," balasku. Aku berjalan meninggalkan dia dan berusaha melepaskan borgol sialan ini. Tiba-tiba suara alien aneh terdengar di indera pendengaranku. Tunggu! Itu bukan suara alien aneh! Itu suara perutku sendiri!

"Perut sialan," runtukku.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan terkikik geli kearah ku. "Jadi, tidak lapar ya?" ejeknya. Kutatap wajahnya lagi dan memasang wajah datar khas diriku.

"Kau yang bayar," Kurasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyerang perutku tiba-tiba, rasanya seperti dikelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Tidak, rasanya lebih aneh dari itu.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Dia berjalan mendahuluiku, kutatap punggung lebarnya dan tersenyum dalam hati. 'Pria mesum yang menyebalkan' batinku.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku bersama si pria mesum. Duduk berhadapan di dalam kedai ramen dengan tangan yang saling terborgol.

"Ini memalukan, cepat lepaskan," pria mesum itu hanya tesenyum geli kearahku dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap pemandangan di kedai ini. Ku garuk tengkukku yang memang terasa gatal lalu menopang daguku.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu, santai saja," ujarnya. Mataku membulat sempurna lalu mencubit punggung tangannya yang seborgol dengan tanganku.

"Jangan besar kepala kau pria mesum," ucapku sebal. Dia terkekeh geli kemudian menatapku. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, panggil saja aku Sehun" dia memamerkan senyuman serta eyesmile lucu miliknya.

Aku menatap wajah Sehun kemudian menyandarkan dagu ke tanganku yang saat ini berada di atas meja. "Pria mesum," elakku. Sehun mendenguskan nafasnya perlahan lalu ikut menopangkan dagunya sama sepertiku.

"Bocah ngeyel," balasnya. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun dan memalingkan wajah menjauhinya.

Kulihat dari arah dapur terlihat seorang pelayan membawakan dua mangkuk ramen dengan asap yang masih mengepul pada permukaannya, berjalan melewati beberapa nomor meja dan berhenti tepat didepan kursiku dan Sehun; menurunkan kedua buah mangkuk itu dan bergegas pergi.

Dengan segera kulahap ramen itu tanpa menghiraukan pria di depanku. Mengangkat mie berwarna kuning itu dengan sumpit perak yang tengah ku pegang. Mulai menarik nafas kemudian meniupkannya perlahan, memasukkan mie itu kedalam mulutku; kunyah lalu telan sampai mienya habis tak tersisa.

Aku menyadari tatapan Sehun yang sedari tadi menatapku, terus mengawasi gerak gerik ku bagai polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang teroris yang tertangkap. Kuangkat alisku dan menatapnya, menatap hazel hitam pekat yang indah itu dengan intens.

"Apa yang kau lihat, mesum?" tanyaku menjurus kepadanya. Kulihat matanya mengerjap beberapa kali seperti habis tersadar dari lamunan, menatapku lembut dan tersenyum. "Memandangimu, tentu saja," jawabnya enteng. "Nanti kau menyukaiku," ucapku ngawur.

'Sial! Kenapa aku malah menggodanya? Aaahh Luhan pabbo' jeritku dalam hati

"Jadi.." ucapnya menggantung. Ku tatap kembali matanya dan menunggu jawaban darinya dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

'Mati aku' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Kau ingin aku menyukaimu?" Sehun menampilkan smirk evilnya yang membuatku memutar bola mata dengan malas.

"Tentu saja tidak! Pelayan! Tolong _bi__l__l_nya!" teriakku pada pelayan di seberang sana. Pelayan itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati meja kami lagi, menyodorkan _bil__l_dengan nampan kecil kearahku. Kudorong nampan itu ke arah Sehun, menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kau-yang-bayar'

"Ayo pulang, aku lelah" ucapku yang langsung berdiri dan menggeret tangannya keluar dari kedai setelah melihatnya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang di atas nampan kecil pelayan tadi.

Saat perjalanan pulang, kurasakan tanganku yang tengah terikat borgol mulai menghangat. Kulirik tanganku dan melihat sebuah tangan besar tengah menggenggamnya . Ku gerakan bola mataku kembali menghadap depan dan berdecak sebal.

"Yak, lepaskan tanganmu,"

Bukannya melepaskan Sehun malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanganku. "Aku takut jika tangan ini kedinginan kau akan jatuh sakit,"bisiknya.

.

.

BLUSH

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author Pov

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan, saling mencuri pandang dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Eh? Tunggu.. saling bertautan?

Ya, Luhan yang awalnya gengsi akhirnya luluh juga dengan Sehun, menggenggam balik tangan besar itu lebih erat dari yang Sehun lakukan. Pipi yang awalnya putih seputih kapas itu mulai mengeluarkan warna baru, merah ke pink-pinkan yang menggemaskan. Tepat sekali! Luhan sedang ber-blushing ria saat ini.

Berbelok ke arah kiri dan menyusuri jalanan dengan keheningan lagi.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" suara Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Tinggal lurus beberapa meter lagi," balasnya yang hanya mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Sehun.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Sehun sambil berhenti dan memposisikan badan di depan Luhan lalu melepaskan borgol di tangan mereka. Mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luhan dan mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

"Istirahat dengan baik, oke?" ucapnya. Luhan menanggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Jangan cium aku seperti itu lagi, pria mesum," ujar Luhan.

"Haha, baiklah. Sudah cepat sana kau masuk rumah, udara semakin dingin saat ini. Tidur yang nyenyak, deer," lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Kau ada waktu kan besok?" tanya Sehun. Bukannya menjawab Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya; mengambil smartphone milik Sehun yang berada di dalam jaket pria itu. Menggetikkan beberapa digit angka dan mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke arah kupingnya.

Tiba-tiba benda persegi lain yang tengah Luhan genggam berbunyi. Luhan bergegas mematikan sambungan Sehun, memberikan benda itu kepada pemiliknya dan berlari memasuki rumah tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

.

.

Kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur dengan segera setelah mengganti baju. Mengingat kejadian yang tadi kualami bersama bersama pria mesum, Sehun. Kurasakan pipiku memanas dan senyum lebar kini tercetak di bibirku, merasa seperti orang anehnya orang aneh, aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tangan putih milikku.

Senyumku semakin lebar dan lebar, dengan perasaan aneh yang berlomba-lomba menyeruak mebuncah-buncah dari dalam dada ini.

'Apakah ini cinta? Ah.. benarkah? Huuft, jadi begini rasanya' batinku. Ku tarik bantal yang berada di atas kepalaku dan langsung memeluk bantal itu dengan erat.

Menenggelamkan wajahku disana dan berteriak sekeras kerasnya sampai merasa lega. Rasanya aneh, rasanya sangat sangat aneh.. tapi juga menyenangkan. Kudengar ringtone telfon smartphoneku berbunyi, ku ambil benda itu dan melihat layar kecil yang tertera dengan kening berkerut.

'Nomor siapa ini?' batinku.

Nomornya tidak ku kenal. Angkat atau tidak ya? Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkannya cukup lama, kusentuh dan tarik tombol berwarna hijau disana; mendekatkan benda itu kearah telinga dan mengunggu sebuah suara terdengar dari sana.

"Selamat malam, deer,"

.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

.

'Suara itu.. apa mungkin itu milik Sehun?' batinku.

"Ini memang aku, deer," ucap seseorang di ujung sana.

"Eh? Si pria mesum?" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang dibuat sedatar mungkin agar tak terdengar gugup.

"Yak, berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Panggil aku Sehun," aku terkekeh geli mendengar nada suaranya yang manja itu. Menatap langit-langit kamar lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa menelfonku malam-malam begini?" ugh, nada bicaraku terdengar senang. Menyebalkan.

"Memastikan agar kau tak merindukanku," jawabnya enteng.

"Pria mesum yang bodoh," ucapku dan kembali tersenyum dalam diam akibat ulahnya.

Acara telfon menelfon kamipun berlanjut dengan menyenangkan dan seru, bahkan terkadang dia juga menggoda dan menggombaliku. Berbincang dengannya membuatku lupa waktu dan merasakan sakitnya perut kram akibat terlalu banyak tertawa karna ia terus membuat lelucon yang konyol.

"Kau ternyata orang yang sangat menyenangkan ya? Hah, baiklah, tidurlah deer. Ini sudah larut. Selamat malam," ucapnya lembut yang membuat darahku kembali mendesir dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, selamat malam juga, pria mesum," ucapku yang langsung mematikan sambungan telfon dengannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author Pov

Terlihat seorang gadis berjalan pelan meninggalkan mobil putih yang tadi membawanya ke tempat ini. Menginjakkan kaki berbalut sepatu tidak berhak warna kremnya ke rerumputan hijau disini.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap seorang lelaki dari arah belakang gadis itu. Ditatap wajahnya lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. "Terserahku," jawab gadis itu cuek. Terdengar suara hembuskan nafas pelan, ketukan sol sepatu milik sang lelaki terdengar mendekati gadis itu dengan cepat. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan si gadis dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa hangat yang sangat gadis itu sukai.

"Ayo ikut aku, aku tau tempat yang indah disini." Ucap lelaki itu lalu menarik tangan Luhan dengan cepat. Luhan terlihat seperti orang yang tengah di seret oleh makhluk tinggi tampan bernama Oh Sehun, lihatlah, Luhan bahkan sedikit terseret saat ini.

"Jadi, kau sering kemari rupanya?" ia dudukan pantatnya ke atas rerumputan dan bersandar pada pohon besar yang berada di belakangnya; menatap Sehun lalu danau di depannya.

"Dulu," jawab lelaki itu singkat. Didudukannya tubuhnya tepat di samping Luhan; bersender dan mengeluarkan buku gambar kecil dari dalam tasnya.

Menggoreskan pola - pola coretan tipis pensil pada kertas putih itu, sesekali menutup matanya lalu menghirup nafas dalam kemudian kembali terfokus pada buku gambarnya.

.

.

.

Sehun Pov

.

.

"Lu, aku sudah se-" Ucapku terhenti saat melihat wajah damai miliknya yang sedang tertidur. Apakah aku menggambar terlalu serius sampai – sampai aku mengabaikannya?

Kalau di perhatikan lebih detail lagi, dia lebih lucu saat sedang tertidur. Lebih terlihat perempuan tepatnya.

Dengan segera ku ubah posisi dudukku menjadi berhadapan dengannya; membalik kertas dari buku gambarku dan mulai menggoreskan ujung pensil ke lahan putih kecil di depanku. Mulai dari bentuk pola wajahnya, rambut, mata, sampai segala detail tentang dirinya.

Entah berapa waktu telah berlalu, yang kutau hanyalah kertas putih polos yang tadi berada di tanganku telah berubah menjadi sketsa malaikat yang tengah tertidur, Luhan.

Ku ambil smartphone hitam milikku dari saku celana dan menekan tombol kamera disana. Mengarahkan kamera kearah Luhan dan menekan tombol bulat kecil yang tertera disana beberapa kali.

Ku ubah mode kamera menjadi mode depan, beranjak dari sana dan mendudukan diri bersebelahan dengan gadis yang tertidur di bawah pohon. Ku ulurkan tanganku menjauh dan menatap ke arah kamera; tersenyum lalu menekan tombol bulat itu dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretanku.

Ku masukan kembali benda itu kedalam sakuku dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, menggenggam tangannya dan menatap langit biru ke merah - merahan di atasku.

'Mungkin aku mencintainya'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Luhan Pov

.

.

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan.

Saat-saat bahagiaku pun dimulai bersama dengannya, Oh Sehun. Dengan rutinitas baruku dan dia. Menjemputku seusai sekolah, berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu luang berdua, makan ramen yang sama di kedai yang sama juga, berpegangan tangan saat berjalan berdampingan, dan dia yang mau meminjamkan bahunya untuk tempatku menangis. Seperti saat ini.

Sehun sudah mengetahui tentang sikap 'aneh'ku yang bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan. Dia juga sudah melihat catatan hitamku. Petamanya kukira dia akan menganggapku aneh atau idiot lalu menjauhiku dengan spontan.

Namun kenyataannya tidak, dia ternyata sosok pria dewasa yang sangat pengertian dan menyenangkan. Setelah mendengar penjelasanku dia malah tersenyum, mengelus rambutku, lalu membawa diriku masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ayolah berhenti menangis, deer," bisiknya di telingaku yang membuat hatiku merasakan kenyamanan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Isakanku tak kunjung mereda, malah semakin menjadi. Tapi dia tetap sabar menemaniku, aku suka sifatnya. Sangat suka.

Entahlah, ia membuatku merasa aku bukanlah seseorang yang sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang, bahkan sampai tertawa lepas. Aku bisa merasakan bahagia sekarang.

Tapi tetap saja.. semua hanya sementara. Suatu hari Taeyeon, Seulgi, dan Joy menjebakku. Mereka sengaja membuatku tersulut amarah dan membiarkanku menonjok muka mereka hingga babak belur. Pantas saja waktu itu aku merasa aneh pada sikap mereka; mereka sama sekali tidak membela diri saat kupukuli.

Akhirnya dengan tekad gila yang mereka miliki, mereka mengadukanku serta kejadian 'Luhan menonjok teman kelasnya' kepada kepala sekolah dan kedua orang tuaku. Hal itu menyebabkan pertengkaran hebat terjadi di rumah yang ku ingat tak pernah bersuara itu.

Ayahku membenciku, sangat. Begitupun juga dengan ibu. Mereka malah membela 3 gadis sakit jiwa itu dan menyudutkanku seolah aku tersangka. Seolah aku anak nakal yang memang suka memukuli teman sekelas.

"_Sebenarnya anak ayah itu siapa? tiga wanita gila itu atau aku?" ucapku dingin menatap wajah ayahku yang saat itu tengah naik darah._

"_Anak kurang ajar?! Siapa yang mengajarimu berani melawan ayahmu sendiri hah?!" Suara ayah meninggi yang menandakan emosinya juga ikut meninggi. Kulirik tiga gadis yang tengah duduk dengan gaya sok lugu tengah tersenyum menang menatapku seperti ini._

'_Aku akan menghabisi mereka' batinku._

"_Kau bahkan tak memberikanku kasih sayang yang sepantasnya aku dapatkan. Ayah dan ibu selalu sibuk berkerja. Menanyakan kabarku saja tidak pernah. Dan parahnya lagi kalian juga menanggapku gila," ucapku dengan suara dingin yang membuat suasana jadi canggung._

_._

_._

_PLAK!_

_._

_._

_Satu tamparan dari ayahku lolos begitu saja mendarat di pipiku._

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi.. disinilah aku sekarang. Ruangan putih dengan kasur dan beberapa benda membosankan seperti meja dan kursi yang terlihat telah kusam. Ku tenggelamkan kepalaku ke dada bidang Sehun yang berada di sampingku. Duduk di kasur yang tak empuk ini dan meneteskan beberapa liquid bening di dadanya. Rasanya sakit. Saat orang tuamu malah lebih percaya dengan tiga wanita gila dengan topeng angsa mereka.

Dan disinilah aku..

Ditemani seorang pria yang sangat aku sayangi, Oh Sehun.

Iya, disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Halo..

Hehe.

Maafkan author yang malah fokus ke ff ini dan ga update The King Of The War. Author bingung mau bikin lanjutan yg gmn ttg ff itu. Walau chap 1 nya udah mau selesai tapi memang masih kurang panjang :(

Author juga mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada temen-temen rl author yg selalu ngasih semangat, saran, bahkan ide buat bikin ff T.T. Oiya, author juga udah lamaaa banget ga rasain jatuh cinta, jd kalo pas romancenya ga nge feel, maaf ya :v dan maaf juga untuk typonya, author tak kuat harus mengulang baca dan membetulkan yang salah.

Gimana chap yang ini? Memuaskan ga? Dan maaf chap kemarin emng dibikin pendek. Tolong kasih saran atau kritik ke kotak review, oke? Saran dan kritik anda dapat berguna untuk suatu karya yang lebih baik lagi.

Oiya author mau bilang kalo disini emang agak rumit bikin POV nya di author atau Luhan. Jadi maaf kalo ga di tulis atau salah tulis. Author kelas 9 nih jadi maaf kalau jarang update atau malah ngilang. Karna keseringan try out malah gaya nulisnya juga berubah T.T maaf sekali lagi.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff aburegul ini.

Sekali lagi, Terimakasih.


End file.
